La Bella and El Bestia
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: A blue haired beauty with an strong spirit and a tiger beast with the heart of a prince brought together by fate to undo a curse. Takes place in Spain instead of France.
1. Chapter 1

**Note, Fun fact the name Frida means beautiful and beloved. Manny and Frida are older and more mature in this. He's twenty-one and she's nineteen. I will be using May's OCs Andrea and T.J and Jorge is Grandpapi's name. Django is alive in this and if you're curious to what they would look like I will post links to pictures of how I imagine them in this, I do not own the pictures nor am I the artist.**

 **Here's Frida** art/Dont-need-no-stinkin-powers-108983097

 **Here's Manny** art/The-New-Rivera-111095419 **and here's him as El Tigre** art/Deviant-Damsel-108893273

 **And here's Django, Zoe, and Sergio** art/tigrelicious-124113192

 **Also La Muerte makes a cameo because I believe she exists in the same world as El Tigre.**

Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince named Manny lived in a shining castle. As a child he was good and sweet because he was cared for by his loving parents, King Rodolfo the most honorable and good man ever known and Queen Maria the most beautiful woman in the land and the most kind. They were a very happy family until one day the king and queen were called away to visit another kingdom over seas to discuss business. Manny was too young to come so he stayed behind and waited for their safe return. Sadly however on their way back, a terrible storm sunk the ship killing them both. The entire kingdom was heartbroken but the heart that never healed was the prince's.

After their deaths, Manny was to be raised by his grandfather and although he loved his grandson dearly he was a rather greedy man. While King Rodolfo was generous and held charities for his people, his father taxed the people when he ruled. He raised Manny to care only for wealth and beauty causing him to grow into a spoiled, selfish, and unkind young man. When it was time for the prince to choose a bride Manny had become very handsome and he considered himself so superior that he didn't want to marry just any rich, pretty girl. He wanted his wife to be the most lovely just like his mother in fact he vowed to only marry a woman as beautiful as the late queen. Hundreds of princesses and noble women came in hopes of becoming queen but he rejected all of them because none of them had beauty that even came close to surpassing Queen Maria's.

Many people began to fear that the prince's cold heart would never change. But then one winter's night an old beggar woman came to castle and offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold and a little bread to eat. Repulsed by her haggered appeared the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty was found within. And when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal, La Muerte the beautiful enchantress who protects the good and punishes the evil. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a tiger like beast and placed a power spell that cursed those who lived within the castle and earased all memories of the royal family from the kingdom.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, Manny concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered him was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken if not then he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

Not too far from the castle there was a small village in Spain that was home to farmers, merchants, fishermen, blacksmiths, seamstresses, butchers, bakers, candlestickmakers. Basically simple folk who lived simple lives well they weren't all simple. Somewhere in the village there lived a poor, widower, clockmaker named Emiliano who lived with his beautiful young daughter Frida. Now Frida was very different from the other people in her town for one thing she posessed exquisite beauty with hair like the sky, cheeks like two pink roses, and eyes that were as blue as blue belles. Yes, no woman could ever measure up to her loveliness, the town men admired her and the town women envied her. But she had more than a pretty face, she had an independent mind, a free spirit, and a kind heart.

This morning she decided to go out she wore a dress which consisted of a white blouse and red skirt with her hair held back with a red scarf. She headed into town. She was going to library to get a new book. She loved to read books especially ones about adventure and romance. Because they always made her believe that there was something more to her life.

"Good morning Frida." The baker said.

"Good morning Mr. Chaos." She said to the Russian man.

"Where are you off too?"

"The book shop I just finished the most wonderful story. It's about a beanstalk and a giant."

"That's nice." He said not paying attention. "Carlita! The Conchas! Hurry up!"

Frida giggled and continued through town. As usual the town would gossip and talk about her.

"That girl is strange." Carmelita said. "No question."

"Yes, she's never part of any crowd." Mrs. Lupita said.

"And her nose is always stuck in a book man." El Oso said.

"She should be at home cooking and cleaning." Chakal said.

"Yes how will she be ever to find husband if she can't keep house?" Carmelita added.

"I don't think it will be that difficult." Sofia said. "It's no wonder her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel."

"But who wants to marry a bookworm?" Zoe teased.

Frida sighed and made her way to library.

"Good morning Mr. Tonio." Frida said to the librarian.

"Good Morning Frida and Happy Birthday."

"You remembered?"

"Of course you are my favorite customer."

"Speaking of which I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?"

"I couldn't put it down, have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday."

"Then I'll borrow this one."

"That one? But you've read it twice."

"Well it's favorite. It's about a prince in disguise who falls in love with a peasant girl and it has far off places, sword fights, magic spells. Everything."

"Well if you like that much it's yours."

"Really?"

"Yes. Consider it a birthday present."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Goodbye Frida, give me regards to your father."

"I will. Goodbye Mr. Tonio."

Frida opened her book and began reading it as she walked home. Suddenly out of nowhere a duck was shot down. All of the village women and men were amazed to see a handsome gray skinned man with white hair and red eyes dressed in black and sliver hunter attire enter the town. Django was his name, women adored him and men wanted to be him.

"Django you're the greatest hunter in the whole world." His sidekick Sergio said.

"I know." He said as it was obvious.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you and no girl for that matter."

"It's true Sergio and I've set my sights on that one." He said pointing toward Frida.

"The clockmaker's daughter?"

"Yes, she's the girl I'm going to marry. After all she is the most beautiful girl in town."

"Yes but her father is a little on the...cuckoo side."

"Who cares? I'm marrying her not the old man."

Admiring him were three girls wearing a purple, green, and yellow dress. Zoe, Sofia, and Carla were the second prettiest girls in town and they positively adored Django.

Isn't he dreamy?" Zoe sighed.

"He's so cute! Be still my heart!" Sofia giggled.

"He's just a tall, dark, and handsome brute." Carla said fainting.

Unfortunately for them he was only interested in Frida.

"Step aside Sergio." He said. "While I make my move." He then stepped in front of Frida. "Hello Frida."

"Hola Django." She said trying to walk away. He quickly snatched her book away. "Django may I have my book please?"

"How can you read this? There's no pictures."

"Well some people use their imagination." She said snatching the book back.

"Frida I think it's time for you to pay attention to more important things like me."

"Uh-huh and pray tell what is so important about you?"

"Look at me, I'm rich, handsome, strong. I'm practically a god."

"Well you may see yourself as a god but to me you are just a man."

"Ha-ha, funny. What do you say we head over to the tavern and look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time."

"What's wrong with her?" Zoe asked.

"She's crazy!" Sofia said.

"He's gorgeous!" Carla said.

"You sure you're not interested?" Django asked persistently.

"Not really besides I have to help my father."

"That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!" Sergio laughed, Django laughed along with him.

"Be quiet about my father!" Frida threw a rock at Sergio. "He's not crazy, he's a genius. Now if you'll excuse me."

She turned to her heels and headed home.

"Sergio I want you to go out into the woods and bring back the biggest deer you can find." Django said. "It's for my wedding feast."

"Not the woods!" Sergio whimpered. "You know I'm scared of the woods. With all those spiders and snakes and the wolves! Oh the wolves!"

"Oh shut up and be a man!"

"Easy for you to say you're big and strong and I haven't even finished my growth spurt."

"You have a growth spurt?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Papa. I'm home." Frida said arriving home.

She found her father working on something. He was one of the best clock makers in town but he had a little something special for Frida.

"Did you have a good day in town?" He asked.

"Fine. Papa do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd? Where would you get that idea?"

"I don't know. I guess people talk and well I don't really have any friends."

"What about that Django guy? I've never met him but I hear he's friendly and handsome."

"He's handsome alright and rude and conceited and completely- oh he's not for me. To him I'm just a pretty face. Another girl for him to show off."

"Can you blame him? You do have your mother's looks."

"Papa." She giggled. "I'm serious. He doesn't like me for me."

"Well I know what will cheer you up." He turned around and in his hand was a gold music box. Inside were two bluebird figurines. "Happy Birthday."

"Papa it's beautiful. Did you make it just for me?"

"Yes. I saved every extra penny I had to buy enough gold material to make this."

"I can't believe you did this."

"I knew you'd like it, after all you are a music lover like your mother."

Frida smiled as she thought of her mother Carmela. She was a kind and loving woman who adored music, books, and roses. Frida remembered how when she was little her family had a rose garden which was Carmela's favorite place in the world. She and her mother would sit in that garden for hours smelling the roses, reading books, and singing songs. But then came that terrible day when her mother became very sick and her father was too poor to afford proper medicine so she died when Frida was just six years old. Shortly after her death every rose in their garden wilted away. It was almost like when Carmela died the garden died along with her.

"I know." Emiliano said gently taking her hand. "I miss her too."

"I wish she was here."

"But she is, in here." He said pointing to his chest. "Once you love someone they stay in your heart forever."

Frida smiled and hugged her father. Then she winded up the music box with the key. Music played and the bluebird figurines began to sing with it. Frida and her father happily danced to the music box's song full of joy until they heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Emiliano said answering it. It was the tax collector.

"Pardon the intrusion sir but you still haven't paid back your debts." The tax collector said.

"I know but give me time. You'll get your money."

"You have til the end of the month or will take the house."

Emiliano sighed as he watched him leave. Everyday it seemed harder and harder to support his daughter and his home financially.

"What am I going to do?" Emiliano asked himself. "I make excellent clocks but no one wants to buy them because they think I'm crazy."

"Papa why don't you sell my music box?"

"What?"

"There's a market place on the other side of the forest where rich merchants do their business. I'm sure one of them will pay big money for a golden music box."

"But it's your birthday present. I can't."

"You must besides you can always get me another one."

"Very well then. What would you like in place of it?"

"Hmm.." She thought back to her family garden and how beautiful and sweet the roses were. "Bring me a rose. Like the ones Mama kept in her garden."

"Alright then." He packed his bags and prepared for a long trip. "I'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring you the prettiest rose I can find."

"Thank you oh I almost forgot I made you this." She gave him a scarf she had knitted for him. "It'll be cold tonight."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye Papa. And be careful."

Emiliano traveled through the woods to get to the market place unfortunately for him once it got dark it became harder and harder to find his way there. Soon he was lost. He wondered for hours becoming more and more nervous. Suddenly he was surrounded by a pack of wolves. They chased after the man snapping at his heals, luckily he made it to a gate. He opened it and slammed it shut.

"Oh thank heaven." He breathed.

Once he caught his breath he discovered that his bag was empty. During his escape from the wolves he had dropped the music box somewhere. He wanted to find it but he wasn't going to risk his life. He then turned to see a huge castle. He knocked on the door, it freaked open.

"Hello?" He called. "Is anyone home?"

"Who's that?" A voice whispered.

"Don't know." Another said. "Be quiet."

"Is someone there?" Emiliano asked. "I don't mean to intrude but I'm lost and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Oh Jorge have a heart." The voice said.

"Be quiet! Maybe he'll go away!"

"Oh hush up old man!"

"Who said that?" Emiliano asked.

"Over here Senor."

Emiliano looked up to see a candle and clock.

"Hola." The candle spoke.

"Oh my God!" He gasped. "Incredible."

"Well now you've done it T.J." The clock complained.

"What are you?" Emiliano asked examining the clock. "How on earth can you speak?"

"Let me go! Do you mind?"

"Oh I beg your pardon sir, I just...Ah...Achoo!"

"Oh you are soaked to the bone Senor. Come and warm yourself by the fire." T.J said.

"Thank you."

"No! No! Bad idea!" Jorge said. "Stop this at once!"

"Would you like a cup of tea sir?" A teacup asked.

"Of course." Emiliano said.

She poured hot tea into a cup which Emiliano drank from.

"Hi I'm Davi." The tea cup said. "Nice to meet you."

"Why don't you rest here while we look for a blanket for you?"

They hopped away to get a blanket. When they left Emiliano spotted a bush of roses. Remembering Frida's request he decided to get pick one for her. He chose the one he thought was the prettiest which was a red rose then pulled out his knife. But as soon as he cut it a roar was heard and the room became dark. When he turned around he saw a pair of flaming green eyes.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" The figure growled.

"I...I...I was lost in the woods." He started.

"How dare you trespass! You're not welcome here!"

"I'm sorry."

He looked at the rose in his hand.

"And you steal from me! An intruder and a thief!"

"I do apologize...I..I...I just-"

"What are you staring at?!"

"Nothing!"

"You think I'm ugly do you?!"

"Please I meant no harm I just needed a place to stay for the night!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!"


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile back in the village unknown to Frida, Django was secretly planning a proposal for her. He had a whole wedding scene prepared.

"Django why marry Frida?" Zoe complained to him. "She's not good enough for you."

"Yes why don't you marry me?" Carla said.

"No me!" Sofia said.

"No me!"

"Now ladies." Django said calming them. "Though I'm getting married I'll still have my rendezvous with you three."

The girls giggled at his flirtatious gesture.

"Frida sure is gonna get the surprise of her life huh?" Sergio asked.

"Yep, now remember Sergio when I come back-"

"I know I strike up the band!"

He was just about to start when Django slammed a tubo on his head.

"Not yet!" He hissed.

"Sorry." Sergio said.

Django then straighten up his hair and walked right up to Frida's house. The young woman was in the middle of reading when she heard a knock at the door. She went to the peek whole, much to her annoyance it was Django. She decided to pretend she wasn't home so he'd go away unfortunately that plan was eliminated when Django rudely barged in.

"Django to what do I owe this...pleasant surprise." She said trying her best to fake being nice.

"Well I just wanted to see my favorite girl in town."

"Zoe?"

"Ha! You are so funny. So listen I talked to the tax collector yesterday."

"Did you now?"

"Yes and according to him you and your father are high in debt."

"What are you doing talking to the tax collector about my financial business?"

"Can't I be concerned for your welfare? Anyway it would be ashame if your father was unable to pay his taxes. After all how is he going to take care of you?"

"We'll manage."

"You know there's a very easy way to fix this."

"Really and what is that?"

"Marriage to a wealthy man."

"Oh is that it?" She said not so surprised that he was going to play that card.

"And lucky for you, I a very rich not to mention handsome man am searching for a little wife."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, of course she'll be the most beautiful and she'll tend to my every want and need with no questions asked."

"So you want a slave?"

"There's that since of humor again. She'll give me plenty of little ones and dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

"No sons."

"Imagine that."

"And do you know who that little wife be?"

"Let me think."

"You."

"Me?" She squeaked nervously. "Ha-ha! And here I thought you couldn't be funny!"

"This is no joke Frida. You are the lucky girl chosen to be wife."

"You can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. We'll make a charming pair don't you think?"

"Oh God I'm not hearing this." She mumbled. "Django I'm...I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

She began backing up nervously.

"Say you'll marry me."

He walked closer to her until he had her pinned to the door.

"Sorry Django but-" Her hand desperately made it's way to the door knob. "I just don't deserve you."

With that said she opened the door and sent him flying into a mud hole with pigs.

"But thanks for the...Kind offer."

She then closed the door. Sergio conducted the band to start playing but quickly silenced it when he saw Django in a pigsty.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

Django angrily seized him by his throat.

"Mark my words Sergio!" He snapped. "That stubborn beauty will be mine!"

He then threw Sergio into the mud.

"Hmmph! Touchy." Sergio said as a pig snorted in agreement.

Once Django had left Frida creaked the door to her house and looked outside.

"Is he gone?" She asked herself. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me? The wife of that boarish, brainless-"

Frida was unbelievably appalled and annoyed. The nerve of that man, waltzing in her house acting like she would just automatically fall over him and spend the rest her life serving him as his wife slave. Fat chance of the happening. She walked out into a field and spotted a dandelion. She picked it and began plucking the seedlings off.

"I wish." She thought. "That I could meet someone who would understand my dreams, understand that there's more to me than just some pretty face."

A breeze blew by and it carried the dandelion seedlings into the wind. She sighed as she watched them fly away into the sun and wondered what it would be like to be fly to far off places, to wherever the wind took her, like the seedlings. After a couple minutes of daydreaming she walked back home. She saw Sergio was still there trying to clean mud off himself but she noticed he was wearing a familiar scarf.

"Sergio where did you get that scarf?" She asked.

"I found it."

"This is my father's."

"Hey finders keepers."

"Where did you find this?"

"In the woods."

"Where in the woods?"

"I don't know."

"Think!" She said pinching his ear.

"Ow! By the crossroads."

"You have to take me to him!"

"Not on your life!"

"Then I'll find him myself!"

She put on her red cloak and went into the forest. By the time she made it to the crossroads it was already starting to get dark and she didn't find her father there but she did find the broken remains of her mother's music box. She kneeled down and picked up one bluebird figure that managed to stay in one piece, she held it close and fought to suppress her tears. She then continued on her journey, it was no long before she came to the castle.

"What is this place?" She wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Couldn't keep quiet could we?" Jorge scolded T.J "Had to invite to stay didn't we?"

"We'll excuse me for trying to be hospitable, king, and considerate. Something you never were."

"Now don't start with that again!"

"Sorry but your selfish and greedy nature is the whole reason we're in this mess! You just had to raise Manny to be just like you, in fact he's worse than you."

"Hey I never thought it would actually work. It didn't work with his father."

"Ah King Rodolfo, a glorious man he was. I feel terrible that we failed him as guardians to his son."

"I won't disagree, I miss him too and I do feel bad that I couldn't raise him to be a better person."

"There's still hope. If someone can fall in love with him-"

"Don't be ridiculous T.J! There hasn't been anyone here for almost five years! It's not like a young woman is going to just walk into the castle!"

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Frida asked entering the castle gaining the candle and clock's attention. "Hello?"

"It's a girl!" T.J gasped.

"I know it's a girl!" Jorge said. "Who on earth is she and what is she doing here?"

"Who cares! She's a girl! And a beautiful one at that!"

"Now hold on let's not get our hopes up!"

But T.J was already hurrying after her. Frida scanned each room she went into hoping her father was in one of them.

"This place is so creepy." She thought. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was haunted."

She heard a door open and close behind her.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She opened the door to see a light going up a stairway. "Wait! I'm looking for-"

But she didn't anyone or anything except a candle perched on a table.

"That's funny." She said. "I'm sure that someone was here."

She then continued on into a dudgeon.

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

"Frida?" A voice coughed.

"Papa?" She approached on the cell doors to find her father shivering inside his cell. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Frida how did you find me?"

"Look at you, you're pale and shaking." She felt his hands. "You're hands are like ice! I better get you out of here before you get sick."

"Frida you must leave this place."

"Why? Who did this to you?"

"Nevermind just go!"

"Not without you!"

"You must! Hurry before he finds you here!"

"Who?"

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from the cell and throw her onto the floor.

"What are you doing here?!" A voice roared.

"Frida run!" Emiliano cried.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Frida said searching the room for the other person but whoever it was, was hiding in the shadows so she couldn't see him.

"My name is Manny and this is my castle." He growled.

"I've come for my father. Please let him go."

"No! He trespassed here and he stole from me!"

"Liar! My father would never steal!"

"How dare you call me a liar! You could die for that you know!"

"No please!" Emiliano cried. "Frida it's true I stole a rose from him."

Horror and guilt filled her body as she realized this was all her fault.

"It was just a simple rose." Frida defended him.

"It's because of a Rose I'm suffering!"

"My father meant no harm when he took it. You have to let him out, he's sick."

"What do I care? Now get out!"

"But he could die! Please I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do! He came into my home uninvited and stole from me now he has to pay to consequences!"

"Oh come on have a heart!"

"I lost my heart a long time ago!" He turned to walk away. "Somebody throw her out! I've had enough of her mouth!"

"No wait!"

She got up and grabbed his arm. He hissed and turned around to claw at her but stopped when he saw her in the light. He was awestruck by the maiden's beauty, he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

"Take me instead."

"You?"

"It's my fault he stole the rose! I asked for it! I should be the one who should be punished!"

"You would really take his place?" He asked surprised.

"If I did would you let him go?"

"Yes but it's forever."

"Forever? But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair! So do you promise to stay forever?"

"Come into the light."

He huffed in reluctance then came out from the shadows. Frida had never seen anything like him. He had brown fur all over his arms, legs, chest, and around his back. Instead of regular human ears he had the ears of a wild cat and a tail. His hands had sharp claws, his teeth were fangs, there was white fur around his mouth, and brown fur around his eyes which were bright green and had a scar over the left eye.

"Don't do it Frida!" Emiliano cried. "Please! I'm old! I've lived my life!"

Frida gently stroked her father's hand then bravely faced Manny.

"You have my word."

"Done!"

He unlocked Emiliano's cell door, the man ran to his daughter only to dragged away by the beastly young man.

"Wait!" Frida cried. "Wait!"

But her cries were ignored.

"Please spare my daughter!" Emiliano begged him. "She's only a child!"

"She's no longer your concern!" He threw Emiliano to three armour statues. "Get him out of my sight!"

The statues came to life and took Emiliano outside to place in a carriage that would take him to the village. As Frida watched the carriage take her father away she began to cry. When Manny came back into her cell he found her on her knees weeping and sobbing. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"Um Manny." T.J whispered to him.

"What?"

"Don't you think she should stay in a proper bedroom?"

"Why?!"

"Because...Well she's been through so much and besides do really think a girl who looks like that should rot away in a dudgeon?"

"I suppose."

"You didn't even let me say goodbye." Frida sobbed. "I'll never see him again and I didn't get to say goodbye."

"I'll show you to your room."

"My room? But I thought-"

"You wanna stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

Frida followed Manny down a long corridor lit with torches. Frida noticed it was very dark and had a lot of statues of gruesome creatures. She walked closer to him to avoid being left behind in the darkness.

"You may go anywhere except the West Wing." He said.

"What's in the Weat Wing?" She asked.

"It's forbidden!" Manny stiffened.

He stopped at a door and opened it to reveal an elegant bedroom. The walls were painted white with a marbel fire place, a wardrobe, a vainity with a mirror, and white canopy bed with rose red curtains and quilts.

"If you need anything my servants will attend to you and don't even think about trying to escape. Have a goodnight." He slammed the door.

Frida locked the door and threw herself onto her new bed and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

At the castle Frida couldn't bring herself to stop crying, when she wasn't asleep she was bawling her eyes out and it wasn't long before it got Manny really upset.

"When you so eagerly agreed to stay here." He said bursting into her room without knocking. "I didn't expect you to be this upset."

"I gave up my freedom to save my father who I will never see again!" She cried angrily. "Of course I'd be upset you beast!"

"Yes, yes, of course but the crying must stop!" He said not the least bit interested in how she felt. "You been here for what like six hours and all you've done is cry! I mean I can't even hear myself think!...Here." He pulled a silk handkerchief from his sleeve and threw it to her. "Maybe that will help."

"For me?"

"Not so beastly now am I?!"

"Well thank you. Maybe now I can wash my face and wipe up my tears."

"Oh it's not for your tears it's to muffle your cries so I can get back to hearing my own thoughts!"

"Get out of my room! You have no right to be in here!"

"Do so!"

"Do not! Didn't your mother teach you that it was improper for a gentleman to enter a lady's bedroom without permission or at least without knocking first? You did not knock or ask permission so you have no right to be in here. But then again you aren't a gentleman are you? You're just an animal!"

"Why you loud mouthed little-"

"Um sir." T.J whispered leaning over. "I would refrain from finishing that sentence if I were you and then leave her room because need I remind you need this girl to like you."

Manny took a deep breath and cooled off.

"Fine." He grunted. "I'll leave and I'll knock next time."

"Good now invite her to dinner."

"I'm going now but I order you to join me for dinner later."

"You order me?" She said.

"Yes!"

And he left before she could say another thing, slamming the door. Frida quickly locked the door and pushed a chair in front of it. She hoped that would keep him out and if he thought for one minute that she was going to have dinner with him after everything he had done he had another thing coming because there was no way she was going to dine with him. At least not tonight.

Back at the village Django was sulking over his rejected proposal at the local tavern.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man!" Django complained. "No one says no to me!"

"You got that right!" Sergio agreed.

"The nerve of that woman! Thinking she's too good for me! And humiliating me in public like that!"

"More beer?"

"What for? I'm disgraced."

"You know there are other women in the village. Why not marry Zoe, Carla, or Sofia?" Sergio suggested. "They are rather attractive."

The two men turned their attention toward the three young women who fluttered their eyes at him and giggled flirtatiously.

"As pretty as they are Sergio." He said. "They are nothing compared to Frida's beauty besides I'm not one to go for second best."

"I hate to step on your dreams but Frida is a very stubborn girl. Once she's made up her mind about something nothing will change it. I should know, before you came I tried to court her sixteen times and she turned me down each time."

"Well that's different Sergio you clearly had no chance with her or any other woman for that matter while I on the other hand have nearly every woman wrapped around my finger."

"Yeah that's true...Hey!"

"Now I need some way to change her mind and if my looks and wealth won't do it, what will?"

Then on cue Emiliano rushed into the tavern. He was sweaty and as pale as a ghost.

"Help! Oh God please help me!" He cried.

"Emiliano?" Chakal said surprised by his manner. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Nevermind that! Frida's gone!"

"What do you mean?" Tonio asked concerned. "Is she hurt?"

"I don't know! But she's been taken by a beast in a castle!"

Everyone burst out laughing at him and those who weren't just looked at him like he was insane. The only person who didn't laugh or stare was Tonio.

"Don't look at me like that!" Emiliano said. "I'm not crazy! I know what I saw! There was a beast!"

"I'm sure there was." Django faking that he believed him. "And I suppose I could help you track down this beast." He made quotation marks with his white fingers.

"Really? Oh thank you. Hurry! We must go now!"

"Um Emiliano, a word if you please?"

He pulled the man close to him and whispered to him.

"Okay it's clear you've lost you're mind but i'll go along with your little delusion if you give me your daughter's hand in marriage."

"What?!" He shouted horrified. "Why I have never heard of such a disgusting proposition! I am not delusional! And you will never marry my daughter!"

"Very well then. If that's the way you want it." He snapped his fingers. "El Oso! Chipolte!"

His goons then grabbed Emiliano and threw him out in the snow while everyone else continued to laugh at his ravings.

"Crazy old Emiliano always one for a good laugh." El Oso chuckled.

By those words an idea popped into Django's head.

"Sergio I'm afraid I've been thinking."

"A dangerous pass time."

"I know but I think I have an idea on how I can force Frida to be my wife."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening Frida heard a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Mrs. Chiquita dear." A sweet voice said. "May I please come in?"

Frida went to the door and opened it, she didn't see anyone there which made her very confused that is until she looked down to see a tea pot, tea cup, sugar jar, and creamer moving on it's own.

"I thought you might like a cup of tea." The teapot spoke.

"But you're...You're a...A." She backed up against a wardrobe.

"Careful." The wardrobe said.

"Whoa! You're.. ."

"Mrs. Chiquita." The tea pot introduced. "And that would be Rosa."

"How...How are you talking to me?"

"With our mouths." Rosa replied.

"But this is impossible."

"Yes but here we are."

"She sure is pretty isn't she Mama?" The teacup said.

"Yes now let's get her some tea." Mrs. Chiquita poured tea into the teacup while sugar and cream were added. Then it slowly hopped over to Frida who picked him up and brought him up to drink.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'm Davi." The teacup introduced. "Wanna see me do a trick?"

He blew and the tea began to bubble.

"Davi!" Mrs. Chiquita scolded.

"Sorry."

"We do hope you're comfortable in your room."

"It's nice." Frida admitted it.

"We all saw what you did and it was very brave of you."

"Yes but I've lost everything. I'll never see my father again and all my dreams are as good as dead."

"Cheer up child I know things look bleak but it will all turn out alright in the end, you'll see. Things are not always what they appear in this place." Mrs. Chiquita assured her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a supper to prepare."

Then the tea set hopped out of her room. Frida remembered when she used to have tea parties with the local girls, back when she was a child and they didn't think she was weird. She could only imagine how they would've reacted him the tea pot and cups started moving like that.

"So what will we dress you in for dinner?" Rosa asked. "Let's see what I go in my drawers."

She opened her doors only for a bunch of moths to fly out.

"Oh how embarrassing." She blushed shutting her doors quickly. The opened them again and pulled out a pink dress with lace and ribbon. "Here we are, you'll look ravishing in this one."

"Thanks but-"

"Don't like the dress? okay how about this one?" "A satin pale blue dress with long sleeves. "This one really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks but I won't be needing it because I'm not going to dinner."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Uh-oh. The master will not be happy about this."

"I don't care how he'll feel about it. He doesn't care about my feelings so why should I care about his?"

Downstairs Manny was pacing back and forth impatiently.

"What's taking her so long?"

"I'll see to her." Jorge said going up to her room.

"Manny do try to be patient with her." Mrs. Chiquita said. "She's lost so much in one day and you of all people should know what's that like."

"Don't remind me!" He growled.

"Manny." T.J said. "Did you ever consider she might be able to break the spell?"

"Yes I'm not a moron!" He snapped.

"Good, never said you were. So you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof the spell is broken we'll be human again by midnight."

"It's not that easy T'J it takes time."

"But we don't have time. The rose has already begun to wilt."

"Oh it's no use." Manny groaned. "She's so beautiful and I'm...Well look at me!"

"He has a point." T.J whispered to Mrs. Chiquita.

"Shhh!" She hushed. "You must help her see past all that. Show her that your a man not an animal."

"How? In case you haven't noticed I look more animal than human."

"Well at least you can still stand on two feet." T.J said.

"If you want her to see you as man then you need to stop acting like a wild animal and start acting like a gentleman." Mrs. Chiquita said. "Straighten up, dress more properly, comb your hair, and for goodness sake take a regular bath instead of licking yourself clean."

"Hey I told you never to mention that last part!"

"When she comes in don't look so grim and bitter." T.J added. "Give her a smile."

"But don't frighten her."

"Give her compliments."

"But be sincere."

"Be gentle."

"Kind."

"And above all."

"What?" Manny asked irritated.

"You must control your temper!" They chimed.

The door opened and Jorge entered.

"Well." Manny said.

"Well what?" He said.

"Where is she?"

"Who? Oh the girl! Right well um...Now don't get upset but she's in process of...Circumstances being what they are...She's not coming."

"WHAT?!" He stomped upstairs and down the hallways to her room.

"Now Manny let's not be hasty!" Jorge cried.

He banged on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry." Frida replied.

"I ordered you to come down!"

"And I'm telling you I'm not hungry. You have no control over my stomach."

"I'll break down the door! Don't think I won't!"

"Go ahead! See what that accomplishes!"

"Um sir I maybe wrong but perhaps you should try a different approach." T.J suggested.

"Try to be a gentleman." Jorge said.

"But she's being so difficult! Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being bully?" Frida asked.

"Because I want you to come out!"

"So you admit you're being a bully?"

"Manny just try asking nicely." Mrs. Chiquita said.

He blew.

"Will come down to dinner?" He asked gruffly.

"No." She refused.

"Try to be more polite." T.J said.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

"Um aren't forgetting something?" T.J asked.

"Pl..Ple..Ple.." Jorge whispered.

"Oy vey." He groaned. "Please."

"No thank you." She said.

"You can't stay in there forever!" He snapped.

"Yes I can!"

"Fine! Stay in there and stave! See if I care!"

"I will! I'd starve before I ever ate with you!"

"Shallow wench!"

"Heartless monster!"

He growled and ran off in rage.

"Oh dear that didn't go well." Mrs. Chiquita said.

"No. T.J stand watch at that door and inform me if there is any change." Jorge ordered.

"You can count on me Senor."

Five minutes later...

"Zzzz..."

...

"I ask nicely and she refuses!" Manny growled as he went into his room in the west wing. "What does she want to do? Beg?!"

He grabbed the magic hand mirror off his table.

"Show her to me!"

An image of her appeared in the mirror, she was in the room looking sad and angry at the same time while Rosa tried to talk to her.

"You know he's not so bad once you get to know him?" Rosa said. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Why? Did he give my father a chance?"

"Well no but-"

"But nothing! He's cruel and unkind! I don't want to get to know him! I don't want anything to do with him!"

Manny sighed as the image faded.

"It's no use! She'll never see me as anything...But a monster." He watched as another petal fell from the rose then looked at his own reflection in a regular tall mirror. He growled at the mirror and mashed it. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

He shouted over and over again while smashing the mirror and began scratching at his face as if he wanted to pry it off. When he calmed down he fell to the floor and breathed heavily.

"It's hopeless."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh T.J." Called Andrea the feather duster. "Oh T.J."

She tickled his noise to wake him up. When he saw her he smiled flirtatiously and scurried over to her.

"Ah Andrea you look muy bonita." He took her feathered hand and kissed it.

"Oh no." She giggled.

"Oh yes." He said kissing up her arm.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, yes, yes."

"I have been burnt by you before."

"Oh ho! Come mi amore let us slip behind the curtains and...Have a little salsa."

"Oh no you're not winning me over that easily. Not this time, not after I saw you flirting with Ingrid, Carmen, and Ramona."

"Oh they were just meaningless flings. I swear."

"Like I believe that."

She started to walk away only for the candle to scoop her up and carry her behind a nearby curtain. Shortly after Frida having gotten hungry decided to leave her room and look around. She was halfway down the stairway when T.J finally noticed she had left.

"Ayeee! She has emerged!" He gasped.

In the kitchen the servants were putting away the dishes and cleaning up.

"You know I like this girl." Mrs. Chiquita said. "I like her spunk."

"Well if you ask me she was just being stubborn." Jorge said. "After all he did say please."

"But if he doesn't learn to control that temper he'll never break the spel-"

"Um excuse me?" Frida said entering the kitchen.

"Hello miss." Jorge said quickly. "I am Jorge head of the house hold."

Jorge went to greet her only for T.J to step in front of him to take her hand.

"This is Tulio Jr. call him T.J." Jorge groaned.

"Encantada querida señorita." He said kissing her hand.

"Stop that!" Jorge said pulling him away. "Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?"

"I am a little hungry." She admitted.

"You are? Well then we better get cooking." Mrs. Chiquita said.

"What about Manny?" Jorge asked.

"Relax old man he'll never know." T.J said. "And besides she's not a prisoner, she's our guest so we must make her feel welcome. Right this way Senorita." He said leading Frida into the dinning hall.

"Well keep it down."

"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?"

"Music?! Now wait a minute-"

But she was already seated at the table.

"Senors and senoritas." T.J announced. "We welcome you tonight and now we invite to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dinning room proudly presents your dinner."

Music began to play and singing was heard, Frida watched in amazement as dishes, cups, and vases full of flowers began dancing on to the table while serving her food like beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie, and pudding en flambe. Each meal was cooked to perfection, Frida had never tasted anything so delicious and she enjoyed the dances and tricks the dishes preformed. The candle sticks juggled, the plates did flamenco dancing, the forks and spoons did a kick line, the napkins did the can-can, and T.J and Andrea did the tango.

"T.J this time you've gone too far! This is shameless! Shameless I tells you!" Jorge said as he watched them dance. "No! Not the kick line!"

When Frida was full she applauded the dishes for their performance.

"Bravo, that was wonderful." She said.

"Thank you now off to bed." Jorge said.

"Oh no I couldn't go to sleep now. I want to explore and look around if that's alright."

"Of course!" T.J said. "How about a tour?"

The candle and clock began showing her around the castle explaining the history of each area. Then she spotted a shadowy stairway.

"What's up there?" She asked.

"Oh nothing!" Jorge said nervously. "Nothing interesting at all in the west wing!"

"Oh so that's the west wing huh?"

"Nice going old man." T.J mumbled.

"What is he hiding up there?"

"Hoding? Oh no he's hiding anything!" T.J said.

"Then why is it forbidden?"

"Well...Uh...It's...Uh...It's..."

"It's not our place to say!" Jorge said. "So it's getting late now so why don't you run along and go to bed?"

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." They said.

But as soon as they left she snuck upstairs. There was nothing wrong with taking just one small harmless peek inside the west wing then she would go to bed and Manny would never know right? Besides what could be so important hidden in the west wing that she couldn't see? She walked down the corridor of the west wing until she reached a room. She carefully opened the door and walked inside, the room was a complete mess with broken or turned over furniture, torn curtains and bedsheets, scratch marks on the walls, and mirrors that were either broken or cracked.

"What on earth does he do up here?"

She found a miniature portrait of standing on a half broken nightstand. It was of a family that consisted of a man, a beautiful woman, and a little boy no older than eight. They were sitting together and playing a piano and they looked so very happy. It made her wonder why would Manny keep this? And who were those people? She hoped that they weren't an innocent family he had massacred. She found another portrait this one was much larger and it was scratched up. She could hardly make out who it was, she could tell it was a young man but she couldn't see his face the only thing she could see were his brown eyes.

A glittering light caught her attention. She found a beautiful red rose sitting on a table glowing inside a bell jar. She wanted a closer look so she walked over to the table and removed the bell jar. Just as her finger had touched the first petal...

"Don't touch it!"

Before she could blink the bell jar was slammed back over the rose by an angry Manny. He turned toward her with green eyes blazing.

"Why did you come here?" He demanded.

"I...I'm sorry."

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm."

"Do you realize what you could've done?!"

He smashed a chair.

"Please stop!" She cried.

"Get out!" He roared. He began breaking things in the room, scaring Frida into running away. "GET OUUUUT!"

It was only until she was gone that he calmed down and realized what he just did. As for Frida she ran and kept on running until she reached the castle doors.

"Where are you going?" T.J asked concerned.

"Promise or no promise!" She said slipping on her cloak. "I can't stay here another minute!"

And she ran outside into the winter woods before anyone could stop her. The wind blew hard and it was so cold the it felt shards of glass were cutting her skin but she still kept going. Then she heard the howling of wolves, they surrounded her with yellow eyes and drooling jaws. She quickly fled for her life but the heavy snow and ice on the ground made it hard for her to get away. She slipped and fell causing them to close in on her. She stood up and broke off a tree branch which she used to defend herself but she slipped on the ice and fell down again. The wolves began pulling on her cloak and the skirt of her dress, then one that was bigger and meaner looking then the rest made eye contact with her. Frida closed her eyes and screamed, the wolf lunged at her but something knocked it away while the two pulling on her clothes were pulled away from her. When she opened her eyes she saw Manny fighting off the wolves while shielding her from them. Then he scooped her up, climbed up a tree, and placed her on a sturdy branch.

"Stay there! Wolves can't climb trees!"

He dropped to his feet and fought the wolves off one by one. Frida could only watch from the tree while nervously clinging to it. She watched in horror as one of them bit Manny's arm causing him cry out in pain and throw it against a tree. Luckily however it frightened the other wolves into retreating. Once they were gone she slid down the tree and gasped to see drops of blood on the snow, following the trail she saw it was coming from Manny's arm which had a large bleeding cut on it from where the wolf had bit him. He looked at her then collapsed in the snow. This was her chance, she could escape, she could go home and never come back. But seeing him so weak and hurt like that after he saved her life, well she just couldn't bring herself to leave him. So she took off her cloak and used it to cover him.

"I'm going to help you but you're going have to walk." She said. "I know it's going to hurt but I can't carry you."


	9. Chapter 9

When they reached the castle Frida helped Manny into a chair then soaked a cloth in hot water to clean his wound.

"Don't do that or you'll get an infection." Frida said when she saw him picking at his wound. "Just hold still."

But he refused to stop moving and when she placed the cloth on his wound it stung.

"OWWWWW!" He roared. "That hurts!"

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well if you hadn't of run away this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!"

At that moment everything went quiet then Frida gently lifted his arm.

"Now hold still, I'm not gonna lie to you this might sting a little." She pressed the cloth to his cut and began to clean it. Manny hissed in pain but he kept still. "By the way thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

"How did you know I was in danger?"

"I heard you scream."

"I was miles away."

"I have very good hearing."

"Why did you save me from the wolves? You were mad at me."

"Because you would've been killed stupid! I have a heart you know! But why did you help me? You could've escaped."

"First of all don't call me stupid! I'm actually very smart and I bet I'm a lot smarter than you! And second you would've died if I hadn't helped you, I have a heart too you know."

He was surprised that she actually cared about him especially after how he had treated her. She had helped him and fixed his wound which he never thought anyone other than his servants would do for him. Once his cut was cleaned she bandaged his arm.

"Ow...Ow...Ow, ow, ow!"

"Will you stop that? I didn't even touch you that time."

"I can't help it. It hurts real bad."

"Ugh! Why are men such babies?"

"I am not a baby!"

"Are you kidding? I've seen little girls tougher than you when it comes to this. Be a man...You are a man right?"

"Yes! I'm just a man with a very long hair, teeth, and finger nails!"

"And the tail?"

"Uh...Rare condition. Very rare."

"Well you can stop whining because I'm finished."

"Uh...Thank you for fixing my arm."

"You're welcome."

"You're very good."

"Thanks my...my father taught me. He was always afraid that I would hurt myself as a kid. He's always been so afraid that something might happen to me, I'm all he has."

"Well he still has your mother right?"

"I don't have a mother." Manny froze at her words. "I mean I did but she got really sick one day and...She died when I was six."

"You...You lost your mother when you were a kid?"

"Yes."

"I lost my mother when I was eight."

"You did?"

"Yes and my father too. They both drowned in a shipwreck at sea."

"I'm sorry you lost your parents."

"And I'm sorry you lost your mother...And I'm sorry about how I treated your father."

"You know I asked for that rose because...It was my birthday and I had to sell my present to pay for taxes and my father wanted to get me another one in it's place. I asked for a rose because we used to have a garden full of them."

"What was your first present?"

A music box he made for my mother. It's all I had left of her but now it's gone for good, it got broken in the woods when he was attacked by wolves."

"I was wrong about him and you."

She gave him a smile, he smiled back.

"Did see what I just saw?" Mrs. Chiquita said.

"Yes he said thank you, he apologized, and he admitted he was wrong." T.J said. "She has quite the influence on him."

"I knew they could get along if they tried but we must remember to take it slow. You can't rush things like true love you know."

"Si but worry not nature will take it's course."

"Let's hope so because if this curse doesn't break it's over for all of us." Jorge said. "Even if Manny doesn't break the curse he'll escape it by dying from old age. But as for us we can't age, five years have passed and not one of us have gotten any older since the day we were cursed except for Manny so if he fails we'll be this way forever and not even death can save us."

Back at that village Django and Sergio had scheduled a private meeting in the middle of the night with Chapuza. A twisted old miser who owned the local asylum.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night but the short, stupid one said you'd make it worth my while." He siad.

"Hey! I maybe short but I'm not stupid!"

"Shut up Sergio." Django said tossing a satchel of gold toward the miser.

"I'm listening." Chapuza said counting the coins.

"You know Frida right?"

"The town beauty with the smart mouth? What about her?"

"Well I have my heart set on marrying Frida but she needs some...persuasion."

"Turned him down flat." Sergio added only to have Django punch him.

"Anyway, everyone knows her father's a lunatic. Just the other night he was talking out of his head about some beast."

"Emiliano is harmless."

"The point is she would do anything to keep him from getting locked up."

"Even marry him." Sergio said.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Django snarled at him.

"Sorry!"

"So you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she marries you." Chapuza said. "That is despicable. I love it!"

...

"My beautiful little girl." Emiliano said pitifully. "God knows what that monster could be doing to her! Well if no one will help me I'll find her myself! I won't lose her like I lost you Carmela! I swear it!"

He packed a satchel with a satchel then left for the woods. Shortly after leaving Django and his goons came by his house.

"Frida? Emiliano?" Django called bursting into their house.

"Oh well, looks like no one is home." Sergio said. By Django grabbed him.

"They'll have to come back sometime and when they do." He then threw Sergio into the snow. "Don't move from that spot until they return."

"But I-"

"If you do I'll feed you to the wolves! Now stay!"


	10. Chapter 10

Frida was a pretty good nurse, she made sure Manny's wound was cleaned properly everyday and rebandaged with new strong gazeses. Within a week Manny's arm was completely healed. By that time the harsh winter storms had finally calmed down leaving behind light and cool snow days. One morning Frida decided to go outside and explore the winter wonderland. Rosa had laid out a long sleeved, satin blue dress with a matching blue winter cloak for her to wear outside along with some comfortable and warm winter boots. She slipped on her outfit, tied her hair up with a blue ribbon, and went outside.

The castle gardens were beautiful covered in crystal white snow. It reminded her of the paintings of snow castles and winter kingdoms that she had seen in the village. This however was much better than all the paintings combined. The snowflakes that fell on to her were cold but soft and she couldn't help but start dancing in the falling snow. Unknown to her Manny was watching her from the castle and found himself admiring the young girl dancing in the snowflakes. She looked like a little snow fairy to him with the snowflakes in her hair and the cold turning her cheeks rosy.

He then watched her pull half of loaf of bread from her dress pocket and began feeding bread crumbs to a group of red cardinals and bluebirds on the snowy ground looking for seeds or berries to eat. They gratefully thanked her for the snack she gave them by singing her a little melody. She smiled and hummed along with their song. All too soon the birds were scared away by a footstool that came running toward them braying like a donkey. In his haste he accidentally slipped on some ice and fell into a big snow pile

"Hey you!" She giggled helping him out of the pile. "Calm down you're scaring the birds not to mention you might hurt yourself on the ice."

The footstool brayed cheerfully and locked her face making her laugh. Manny smiled at hearing Frida's laughter, it sounded like the chimes of sliver bells to him. She was so cheerful and happy not to mention very kind to him. He couldn't believe how she tended to his wounds all week, she had touched him without showing any kind of fear. That made him feel...different.

"She is beautiful no?" T.J said noticing Manny's never breaking gaze on Frida.

"Yes." He agreed. "And I'm hideous."

"Not to mention ill tempered."

"Hey! I'm working on that!" He groaned. He looked back at Frida and smiled. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I wanna do something for her, to make up for how I treated her when we first met and to thank her for what she did for me."

"Brilliant idea."

"Thanks but there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't know what to do for her."

"Don't worry." Jorge said. "Just do what I do when I have trouble with women."

"Which is?"

"Oh you know the usual, flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"No! Nononono." T.J disagreed. "Ignore him Manny, he hasn't had a date since your grandmother and that was fifty years ago."

'Hey!"

"Look Manny you think this girl is special right?"

"Yes."

"Really special? More special than any other girl you've met."

"Yes."

"Then you'll have to do something very special."

"Like what?"

"Something that sparks her intrests. Wait a minute! I have just the idea!"

T.J then whispered something into Manny's ear. When Frida came in from being in the snow Manny came to greet her.

"Good morning." He said politely.

"Good morning." She said.

"Did you have a good time in the snow?"

"Yes."

"Listen I...I wanted to say thank you for helping me get better especially after I've been so mean to you and I decided to...To..."

"To what?"

"Well it's a surprise."

"Okay where is it?"

"You'll have to close your eyes first."

"Alright." She closed her eyes.

:Good now follow me." He said walking away.

"Um...Manny?"

"Oh right! Sorry!"

He took her hands in his which made him silently nervous and led her upstairs and down the hall way til they reached a room. He opened the doors and led her inside.

"Can I open them now?" She asked.

"Alright now."

When she opened her eyes she found herself standing in a huge library with shelves filled with hundreds and hundreds of books. She was so amazed that she could hardly speak.

"I...I can't believe this." She said. "Where did you get these?"

"Um...My mother was a bit of a bookworm. Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Thank you so much I love it."

"I'm glad. It's the least I could do."

Frida was surprised by how Manny was suddenly acting. One minute he was the mean, coarse, and unrefined and the next thing she knew he was dear, sweet, and somewhat unsure. But she didn't complain in fact she enjoyed his new behavior. At lunch they sat together at the table and a meal was served but Manny had a difficult time eating properly. In fact he ate like a dog, when he saw Frida's slightly weirded out face he stopped and blushed.

"Uh...Excuse me?" He said.

Frida burst out laughing, he joined in her laughter. After lunch she asked him to come out in the snow with her at first he didn't want to but her big blue eyes begged him to. When he his back was turned Frida mischievously gathered some snow into a ball and threw it at him.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" He cried shaking while Frida laughed uncontrollably. "Oh you think that's funny do you?"

He made a snow ball and threw it at her. Soon the two of them were caught in a snow ball fight that lasted for hours. When it got dark the two went inside with cold bodies, wet hair/fur, and rosy cheeks and noses. They decided to warm up in the library where a fire had been started in the fireplace and Mrs. Chiquita had prepared some hot tea and cookies for them to enjoy.

"I haven't played in the snow in forever." Manny said. "I forgot how much fun it could be."

"Then you've been missing out on a lot. If you don't mind I'd like to read something."

"I don't mind."

"Would you like me to read to you?"

"Sure."

Frida pulled a book off the shelf, sat next to Manny, and began reading to him. Manny listened with the utmost attention and he enjoyed hearing her voice say such exciting things that the books had written in them.

"The end." She said closing the book as she finished it.

"Wow, that was good. Could you read it again?"

"Well why don't you read it to me?"

"Um...I can't."

"Wait are you saying you can't read?"

"I can read! It's just been awhile and I'm a little rusty with my literature."

"Oh!" Frida fought the urge to giggle.

"Don't laugh! It's embarrassing!"

"You're right, I'm sorry, then we'll read it together."

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks passed, Manny and Frida spent nearly every day together. Sometimes they would play outside in the snow having snow ball fights or ice skating and other times they would sit in the library reading books by the fire. Sometimes she would read to him, sometimes he would read to her, and sometimes they would read together. Frida was impressed that she finally met a man who was interested in books instead of hunting for sport unlike some men she knew.

"Listen I don't mean to pry but how did you get that scar on your eye?" She asked him one day.

He froze when she asked that.

"If you don't want to tell me I understand-"

"I did it to myself."

"What?"

"I used to scratch and claw at my face a lot and one day I scratched myself on my eye so hard that it left a scar."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm ashamed of how I look! I'm a hideous freak!"

"You're not hideous."

"Are you blind? Look at me!"

"I am and you're not hideous. You're scary and fearsome when you get angry and yell but when you're calm and sweet you're actually kind of cute."

"You serious?"

"Yes. You're a lot cuter when you're being sweet."

He blushed like mad, he never thought anyone would think he was cute. Let alone someone like her. One evening Frida suggested they do something special together. Manny agreed but quickly regretted it when he realized what his servants were hoping he'd do. At five o'clock he was shoved into a tub of water where his servants began giving him a bath.

"Ahh! This water is freezing!" He complained.

"You'll live." T.J said.

He was pulled out of the tub, dried off, and dressed into under wear while they started doing his hair.

"Hey watch it with the scissors!" He warned as they started snipping some of his hair.

"Worry not sir we are professionals." T.J said. "Tonight is the night so you must look your best."

"Look I don't know if I can do this."

"Now is not the time to be getting nervous." He said. "We don't have much time left."

"I know but I can't do this."

"You care for her don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Then you must tell her."

"But what if she laughs at me? I don't think I could take it if I told her and she laughed at me. It would break my heart."

"You must have strength sir. I admit it is risky but with love it's always a risk."

Soon they were finished with his hair but it wasn't exactly a success.

"Voila! Oh you look so...So..."

"Stupid." Manny groaned.

"Ahh...Not my words exactly maybe we should um lay off the scissors."

Once his hair was fixed he was dressed into a suit that consisted of a white dress shirt, a black tail jacket, brown pants that were held up by a belt with a sliver buckle, and black boots. He waited nervously for Frida at the end of the stair way. He was trying so hard not too lose his cool but he was as nervous as a sinner in church. He had a lot of people counting on him tonight but he couldn't help but be terrified of the idea of her laughing at him, treating him like he was some stupid animal, foolish for loving a woman like her.

He was just about to back out when he heard the door to her room open. It was too late now, listening to each footstep she took only made his nerves rise higher. Finally he saw her and he thought he would die. She was wearing a reddish-pink ball gown with a simply designed bodice, wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves, long opera gloves and petite high heels. A small part of her hair was pinned up into a little bun with a rose comb while the most of it was left down in waves. She walked down the stair way slowly and greeted him. He offered her his arm, she took it, and he ushered her to the table where an elegant, candlelit dinner waited for them. Manny was almost to nervous to eat. Sweet and romantic music began to play, Frida smiled and walked over to him.

"Dance with me?" She asked.

"Uh...I don't know if I-"

"Dance with her dummy." T.J whispered to him.

Manny tugged on his shirt collar then stood up, took her hand, and led her to the ballroom. Her hand was gently grasped in his while her free hand gently clutched his shoulder, and his free had held her waist. Manny swallowed hard, sensing he was nervous Frida gave him a reassuring smile and they began to waltz, the whole time neither one of them broke eye contact for a moment. To further ease his nervousness she placed her head on his chest which made him blush but feel better. They made a strange couple but a lovely one too. Seeing them together gave the servants hope, hope that they would all be free from the curse. When the song ended he led her outside to the balcony and they sat down together. Using his claws he cut off a nearby red rose and handed it to her.

"You've been very quiet this evening." She pointed out while sniffing the rose. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well...Uh...Actually...I...I...I wanted to tell you that I-I-

"Yes?"

"Are you happy here with me?"

"Well yes. You're very nice and I enjoy being with you."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded.

"That's good because I..I have something for you."

He handed her a bundle of cloth, she unwrapped it and gasped to find her music box inside good as new. It was as if it had never been broken in the first place.

"My mother's music box, it's fixed. But how did you-"

"Well I was walking in the woods the other day when I found a bunch of smashed up parts and I remembered you telling me about your music box so I gathered them up, talk to a servant who I knew that was pretty good with mechanics and gears, and voila here we go good as new."

"Oh this is...Oh how can I ever...Thank you, thank you so much." She winded up the music box and music started playing, she was happy that it was fixed but the song made her think of her father which made her sad.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I miss my father so much. I just wish I could see that he's okay."

"There is a way." He said. He took her to his room and pulled out the enchanted mirror which he ave to her. "This will show you anything you want to see."

She looked at the mirror.

"I'd like to see my father please."

The mirror shimmered and an image of Emiliano appeared. He was lost in the woods, cold and very sick.

"Papa? Oh no."

"What is it?"

"He's sick, I think he's dying."

Tears began to form in her eyes. Manny couldn't bear to see her so sad so he did the only thing he knew would make her tears go away. He knew it would cost him everything but he would rather spend the rest of his life as a horrible monster alone in the dark than watch her die of a broken heart.

"You...Should go help him."

"What?"

"You're not my prisoner, you haven't been in a long time."

"You mean I'm free?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you. Hold on Papa I'm on my way." She tried to give the mirror back to him but he stopped her.

"Take it with you, so you'll always be able to look back and remember me."

"I could never forget you." She said.

She then hurried back to her bedroom and prepared to leave. Jorge walked in shortly after.

"Well Manny I must say everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you." The clock said.

"I let her go." He sighed.

"You what?" He said shocked.

"How could you do that?"

"I had to."

"Yes but why?"

"Because...I love her."


	12. Chapter 12

"He did what!" The servants gasped when Jorge told them the news.

"Yes she's gone. Which means it's all over." Jorge said.

"She's going away?" Davi asked.

"But he was so close." T.J groaned disappointed. "How could he let her go?"

"It's simple." Mrs. Chiquita sighed. "After all this time he's finally learned to love and when you love someone you have put their happiness first, you can't be selfish."

"If he's learned to love than that should do it right?" T.J said.

"It's not enough. She has to love him in return."

"She might come back." Andrea suggested hopefully.

"Yeah when it's too late." Jorge said. "Within a few more hours the last petal will fall."

"But...But we can't loose hope." Andrea said fighting the tears forming in her eyes. "We can't! If we do then we...We...We..."

"Oh mi amore." T.J said embracing her in attempt to stop her tears. "I know, I know."

"This is all my fault." Jorge said. "If only I had raised him better. If I had only had raised him the way my son wanted me too."

"We're all too blame." Mrs. Chiquita said. "We made our bed and now we must lie in it. But what is it truly sad about all this is once we become complete, lifeless, and inanimate objects Manny will be all alone."

"None of you are to blame." Manny said sadly, he had now changed into an old shirt and pants. "I dragged you all into this. I treated you terribly, I treated everyone terribly, I deserve my fate. Thank you for everything you've done for me, it's more than I deserve, love you all like my own family. Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

The sad, beastly man walked away and returned to his room.

"Manny." Jorge called. "Your father and mother would be so proud of the man you've become in these past months."

"I wish I could believe that." He whispered. "But I'm not a man. I'm a monster."

In her room Frida was getting ready to leave and she had to make haste. So she quickly slipped off her gown leaving her in just a white underdress and shoes. Put on her red cloak, placed the mirror and her music box in her satchel, and left. In his room, Manny watched her, feeling his heartbreak at the sight of her leaving. He knew she would never come back and he would never see her again. Overcome with sorrow he let out a heartbroken roar.

"Papa! Papa!" Frida called as she searched for her father. Finally she found him. He was out cold and freezing halfway to death. She quickly took him back to their house where they were unknowingly seen by Sergio.

"Finally! They're back!" He shivered.

Frida tucked her father into bed and got him warm as soon as possible.

"Frida?" Emiliano said waking up.

"It's alright Papa, I'm home." She said.

"Oh hija, I thought I'd never see you again." He said hugging her, she hugged back.

"I missed you so much."

"But how did you get away?"

"He let me go?"

"He? You mean that creature? The horrible monster?"

"Oh no Papa he isn't horrible at all. He's different now. He's honest and he's sweet and he would never do anything to hurt me."

"Are we talking about the same beast?"

"Papa I know what you're thinking and granted, he was mean, rude, demanding, and not to mention he had a nasty temper which really got on my nerves. He was a beast but as the months went by he started changing. "

"I didn't think an animal could change it's nature."

"He's not an animal Papa. He's a man."

"He didn't loo like a man to me."

"Well not everything is what it seems in this world. And Manny is not at all how he seems at least not anymore."

"Manny?"

"That's his name."

"He has a name."

"Yes and I think it's a perfect name." She said smiling. "Oh Papa he tried so hard to make me so happy there, he gave me everything I wanted and he spent nearly everyday talking to me in such a kind way. He was such a gentleman and he always had that wonderful smile...But his eyes...They were always so sad, sometimes the sadness would go away but only for a short while. He hates himself for what he is Papa, so much that he once tried to claw off his face, can you imagine what that's like?"

"Can't say I can. I guess I misjudged him still it is kind of hard to believe."

"I don't blame you for that after all he wasn't exactly friendly to either one of us when we first met him. But look what he did for me."

She put her hand in her bag to show her mother's music box but instead pulled out Davi.

"Hi." He said.

"Oh a stowaway." She said in a teasing scolding manner.

"Oh hello there." Emiliano said. "i never thought I'd see you again."

"Davi what are you doing here?" Frida asked. "Your mother must be worried sick."

"Frida why did you go away? Don't like us?" The little tea cup asked.

"Oh Davi of course I like you all but I had to go back because my father-"

Knock-knock!

She went to answer the door where she found Chapuza waiting for her.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes I've come to collect my father." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry Senorita will take good care of him at the asylum."

"The asylum? But my father's not crazy."

"He was raving like a lunatic." Sergio said.

She looked over to see a mob of people along with a carriage that would take whoever was in it to the local asylum.

"Emiliano how big was the beast?" Sergio mocked.

"Well he was large, almost ten feet tall I think." The man said.

"You don't get much crazier than that."

The villagers started laughing at Emiliano.

"Take him away gentlemen." Chapuza said.

"No! You can't do this!" Frida said to the sinister man who owned the asylum. She was about to explain everything only to have Django step out of the shadows and block her view.

"Sorry about your father Frida." He said feigning pity.

"Django you know he's not crazy! This is ridiculous!"

"I might be able to clear this up...If." He slid his arm around her waist.

"If what?" She said backing away from him suspiciously.

"If you marry me."

"What?"

"One little word Frida, that's all it takes."

"Never!" She replied disgusted.

"Have it your way! bring the old man!"

"No! Wait!"

Frida ran back inside the house and came back with the mirror.

"My father's not crazy! And I can prove it! Show me Manny!" The mirror glowed and it showed an image of Manny sitting alone in his room looking sad. The crowd gasped in shock and horror.

"Is it dangerous?" One woman asked.

"Oh no! He would never hurt anyone." She said. "I know he looks scary but Manny is very kind and sweet."

"Manny?" Django question angrily.

"That's his name! And he's my friend!"

"If I didn't no any better I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

"He's no monster Django you are!" She retorted.

Django was shock and enraged by what he was hearing. To think that Frida preferred some ugly monster over him, it made him angry and he refused to accept that.

"She's as crazy the old man! I've hunted wild beasts before and I know what they can do! This monster will come into the village at night and slaughter all your children!"

"No he wouldn't!" Frida argued.

"I say we kill him!"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"We're not safe until he's dead!" Mr. Chaos said.

"He'll come stalking us at night!" Chakal said.

The men began gather their weapons and mount their horses.

"No! I won't let you do this!" Frida cried at Django.

"Lock them up so they can't warn the creature!" Django said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the cellar.

"Django I swear if you do anything to hurt Manny I'll never forgive you!"

"Forgiveness? I don't need your stinking forgiveness!"

He threw her into the cellar and his men did the same thing with her father.

"Take your hands off me you ruffians!" He demanded.

They locked the doors and left for the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on! Come on! Open! Please open!" Frida was desperately trying force the door open but it did no good. "Oh this is all my fault. Oh Papa what are we going to do?"

"Now, now, we'll think of something." Her father reassured her.

Luckily for them Davi had seen the whole thing and had a plan to get them out. Using his mouth he grabbed a small needle used for fixing clocks and used it to pick the locks on the doors of the cellar.

"Hey need some help?" He asked.

"Oh Davi! Thank goodness!" Frida cried relieved.

She put Davi in her satchel, slipped on her cloak, and hurried off to warn Manny. Meanwhile Django had rallied up all the men together in lynch mob and they had already arrived at the castle but it was locked. They cut down a tree from the forest which they planned to use as a battering ram.

"Take whatever booty you can find but the beast is mine!" Django declared to the men.

THUMP!

"What in heavens name?!" Mrs. Chiquita cried startled.

She and rest of the objects went to the window and gasped at the sight of the mob trying to break in.

"Aye caramba! Invaders!" T.J gasped.

"Quick warn Manny!" Jorge ordered. "The rest of you to the door with me! No matter what happens we can't let them get in!"

The objects rushed to the castle doors and blocked them while Mrs. Chiquita hurried into the west wing.

"Pardon me Manny." She said.

"Leave me alone." He sighed sadly.

"But sir we're under our attack! what should we do?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh dear!"

Downstairs the objects tried in vain to keep the doors from being opened but the men and their battering ram was a lot stronger than them.

"This isn't working!" T.J realized.

"Well we must do something." Andrea said.

"Wait! I know!"

Finally the mob managed to break down the door. The lights were off and all was quiet, they looked around for people but all they could see were furniture and house hold objects.

"Django this place gives me the creeps." Sergio said shaking.

"Shut up!" He the hunter scolded.

"I'm scared I wanna go home!"

"Shut up!"

"Now!" T.J shouted.

Suddenly the lights came on and the men were startled as the objects started to move and surround them, making a position to attack. A battle horn was heard.

"Charge!" T.J shouted and at once the objects began attacking the men. The punched, kicked, smacked, bashed, and mashed them with a great amount of strength and force.

"Get off me you stupid pots!" El Oso demanded as a bunch of pots and pans began banging him on the head.

"Up here you scurvey scum!" Mrs. Chiquita called. Up above him on a shelf stood her and a bunch of other tea cups filled with scolding hot tea. "Now!"

At her word they poured all the tea onto him burning his skin.

"Get back here you coyote! I'll tear you apart with my bear hands!" Sergio said chasing T.J. He finally caught the candle and began straggling him only for Jorge to slide down and get him right in the caboose with a pair of sharp and pointy shears. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Take that you brute!" Jorge laughed.

"Gracias amigo."

"Ahh! Take your filthy hands off of me!"

T.J was enraged to see Chipolte trying to yank out all her feathers. Sparking up the hottest flames imaginable, he set Chipolte's pants on fire sending screaming: Swinnnnne!"

He then caught Andrea who planted a big kiss on his waxy cheek. The fight went on for awhile but in the end the village men were no use for the castle servants and they retreated from the castle defeated.

"And stay out!" Jorge shouted flinging a book straight at Sergio's head.

However the servants were celebrating their victory too soon because unknown to them Django had managed to slip upstairs and right into the west wing. He pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed it at Manny. Manny sensed him coming and looked over at him but rather than just attack him he just looked away from him, not caring at all what he did. Django fired his arrow into Manny's arm, he cried in pain and was shoved out the window but Django who began to cruelly beat him without mercy.

"You're even uglier in the flash!" He laughed while beating. "What's the matter? Scared to fight back?"

Manny just looked at him with sad green eyes. Why should he fight? What exactly did he have to live for? The only woman he ever loved had left him forever and he would eventually die of loneliness so why fight? Django grabbed a club of the castle and preapred to finish him off when...

"No!" A sad and familiar voice called. Manny looked down to see Frida rushing toward the castle. She was here, she had come back to him, she cared about him.

"Frida." He gasped happily.

"No!" Frida begged as she watched Django prepare to give Manny the killing blow. "Django! Don't!"

As quick as a cat Manny caught the club, stood up, and roared angrily at the hunter. They fought over control of the club which ended with Manny yanking it out of his hand and throwing to the side. Django swung a punch at him but Manny dodged it and tackled Django sending them both rolling down the castle rooftops. Down below, Frida quickly entered the castle and ran upstairs as fast as she could.

"Oh please!" She prayed. "Please God don't let me be too late!"

Manny and Django fought each other like vicious, ruthless, blood thirsty, wolves. Manny having both the strength, speed, and senses of a predatory animal so Django was no match for him. Django kicked him off, grabbed his club, and swung it at Manny only to miss and find him gone.

"Come on out and fight!" Django demanded. But he didn't see him, realizing that he couldn't rely on brute strength alone Django decided to mess with Manny's head and taught him. "Were you in love with her Manny? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?"

Manny was hiding in the shadows, Django's words made him growl and his eyes flash with a great rage.

"A girl like that could never love a monster like you! When I get back to the village she will marry me and if she refuses I'll have her placed in the asylum along with the crazy father of hers! A few nights in there and maybe she'll be more submissive!"

Manny couldn't contain his rage any longer. Hearing that this mad man was going to force himself on to Frida and subject her to a torturous asylum if she resisted made him want to kill the hunter right then and there. He jumped out of the shadows and glared at him, Django grinned wickedly at Manny and raised his club high above his head.

"It's over Manny! Frida is mine!"

Django prepared to kill him, thinking he had won with his cruel taughts but his plan quickly backfired when Manny's extreme rage toward Django and protectiveness over Frida gave him the strength to overpower Django completely, remove the club from his hands, and threw it off the castle. He then sized Django by his throat and held him over the castle ready to drop him or strangle him to death.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Django begged pathetically.

Why? Manny wondered. Why on earth should he let this man live? After he brutally attacked him, tried to kill him, and threatened to hurt Frida, why in the name of god should he let him live? Then Frida's frightened face entered his mind. He knew why he had to let him live because if he were to kill this man he would forever be a monster in the eyes of the woman he loved and to him that was a fate worse than death. So he pulled Django to his face and snarled.

"Get out." He growled dropping him on to a nearby ledge.

"Manny!" Frida called from the balcony causing him to turn around.

"Frida." He cried happily when he saw her.

He climbed up toward the balcony reached out to her. He gently took her hand in his and they gazed at each other lovingly.

"You came back." He said.

"Of course I came back." She replied.

But their moment of reuniting was interrupted when suddenly Django fatally stabbed Manny in the side with a knife. He howled in pain causing both him and Django to slip but Frida managed to grab on to Manny's shirt and pull him on to the balcony while Django fell to his death.


	14. Chapter 14

Frida helped Manny onto the balcony and gently laid him down. She tore off part of her dress and tried to use it to stop the bleeding but it made no difference.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "This is all my fault."

"Frida."

"Don't talk, I'm gonna get help."

"No, stay with me. Please." He breathed.

"But you're hurt."

"I don't care. It doesn't hurt so bad anymore, in fact I don't think I can feel it."

"Oh God I wish I had gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better this way."

"Don't say that. You'll be alright, we're together now okay? So you're gonna be fine."

But they knew that wasn't true. His body was cold and he was getting so pale. Tears were streaming down her face, Manny weakly raised his hand up to wipe away her tears. He hated to see her cry. She was so much more beautiful when she was smiling. It made him sad that he may never see her smile again or hear her laugh or smile. This was it. He knew that it was now or never. If he was going to die he had to tell her before he did.

"Frida."

"Yes?"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Before I met you I was such a terrible person, I was mean to everyone I knew but you...You made me a better person. You made me happier than I've ever been and I...I never thought that I'd love anyone so much. I know that I'm too ugly for you to love but I-"

"You are not ugly!" She protested with more tears flowing. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever met."

He coughed hard and found himself hardly able to keep her eyes open any longer.

"At least I got to see you one last time."

Those were his last words before his eyes closed, his body went limp, and he breathed his last breath. Frida covered her mouth in devastated horror.

"No. No! Please! Please don't leave me!" She begged.

Heartbroken, she tearfully collapsed onto his chest and wept into his shirt. She prayed to God from the bottom of her heart that he wouldn't die. She would do anything, anything in the world if only he wouldn't let Manny die. If he were to live then she would never leave him again as long as she lived.

"I love you." She whispered.

At the very moment those words left her lips the last petal from the rose fell. All was quiet and dark, nothing could be heard except Frida's sobs. Then suddenly streams of bright light began to fall from the sky toward the crying beauty and the dying beast. Frida watched in amazement as Manny was slowly lifted into the air and began to change. First his wounds healed then the fur, claws, fangs, and tail began to disappear from his body. There was bright, flashing light and he was then gently lowered back on to the ground. Frida approached the figure lying across from her but just before she could touch him he took a deep breath and stood up. He looked at himself then turned to face her. Standing in place of the tiger beast was a handsome young man with dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, and freckles. Frida found herself both confused and frightened by what had happened. The young man sensing her discomfort gave her a reassuring smile.

"Frida it's me." He told her.

At first she wasn't sure. In fact she was positive that she was dreaming or had gone mad. But when she looked up into his eyes, true they were no longer green but now a deep brown the scar was still there and the warmth, compassion, and love that he had always gazed at her with was still there. They were still the same kind and gentle eyes she had fallen in love with. She gently pressed her hand to his cheek.

"It is you." She realized.

He smiled and brushed her hair back, she smiled back and leaned in. He took her into his arms and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Fireworks went off filling the night sky with beautiful color and light, magic showered down and began transforming anything it touched. Manny and Frida watched in awe as T.J the candle changed into a young man.

"T.J." Manny said surprised.

Then Jorge the clock changed into an old man.

"Grandpapi." He gasped.

Mrs. Chiquita the tea pot changed into an old woman.

"Mrs. Chiquita! Look at us!" They joined into a group hug.

"Mama! Mama!" Davi the tea cup came in riding the footstool but then he quickly changed into a little boy while the footstool changed into a zebra donkey. "Look I'm back to normal!"

"Oh Davi! My boy!" The old woman cried happily as she hugged her son.

The zebra donkey brayed with joy and ran to lick Manny's face.

"I don't understand." Frida said. "What's happening?"

"We're free." Manny said. "After all these years we're finally free and you freed us."

He took her into his arms again and spun her around causing her to laugh.

"It is a miracle!" T.J cheered.

Every enchanted object in the entire castle was restored to their human form and the villagers memories of the castle and royal family was restored as well. They were all reunited and now living together in a peaceful kingdom of love and joy. Before long Manny and Frida became engaged and a magnificent wedding was held in the castle. Manny's grandfather, servants, Frida's father, and everyone in the kingdom was invited. Music played and wonderful food was served. Manny wore a suit which consisted of a royal blue jacket, a white dress shirt, black pants, and matching boots. Frida wore a below the shoulder, pure white gown with french lace and pearls while her hair was in waves and on her head was a circlet of red and pink roses with a long lace veil. It was the late queen's wedding gown and everyone there couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. They had never seen any woman so beautiful since their beloved Queen Maria. After they said their vows and became husband and wife they held a grand ball to celebrate the marriage.

"Ah amore." T.J sighed watching the bride and groom dance with each other.

"Oh T.J." He looked over to see a pretty girl in a maid's outfit. She waltzed over to him and tickled his nose with a feather duster.

"Oh Andrea you look beautiful."

"Thank you T.J, perhaps you and I can have dinner tomorrow night to celebrate our humanity and after dinner we could do our little salsa."

""Oh mi amore." He was just about to scoop her up and kiss her only to be stopped by Jorge.

"Well T.J shall we let bygones be bygones." He said.

"Of course mi amigo. I told you she would break the spell."

"I beg your pardon young man but I believe I told you."

"No you didn't I told you."

"You most certainly did not, you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!"

"En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!"

"Gentlemen please!" Mrs Chiquita scolded. "Don't start now!"

"Are they gonna live happily ever after Mama?" Davi asked.

"Of course my dear, of course."

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Emiliano who had been listening couldn't help but laugh at that remark. Meanwhile Manny led Frida out to the balcony where they watched the sky together. She looked over at him and studied his face.

"What?" He asked.

"You look so different."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is though I wish you had told me you looked like this underneath all that fur and claws."

"Yeah about that, if I had told you it wouldn't have worked. The whole thing had to be incognito."

"I see...Manny."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"And I love you, forever and always."

They shared another kiss and enjoyed the rest of their wedding day.

 **Phew! Another one finished. Hoped you liked it and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
